


Victory dance

by torres



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando, Andre and Juan earn themselves a prize after Chelsea beat Arsenal and Tottenham beat Man United.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory dance

_I can be in London by 9 PM._   
**Sender: Andre Villas-Boas**

_Ok. We just got back to Cobham. See you at the usual meeting place._   
**Sender: Fernando Torres**

The usual meeting place, as it was, was not a rundown motel in the sidestreets of the capital. That would have been to obvious. Instead, it was an upscale boutique hotel in the heart of Chelsea and Kensington, with suites going for about £600 a night -- a high enough price to buy privacy. The receptionists, the bellhops, the housekeepers, they never raised questions. They never asked why a Premier League player and his former manager were always in the same hotel on the same night and why they only stayed for a couple of hours.

No, they held the door open for them, reserved the executive elevator for them, prepared their usual meals for them. It was a good bit of business, and they happily collected the hefty tips left by the bedside table afterwards.

Andre arrived at around 9:25 PM and by then, Fernando was getting impatient.

"You're late," he said flatly when the Portuguese entered their suite.

"I'm sorry," Andre sighed tiredly as he put away his briefcase. "The interviews extended and then the flight took longer than expected and then when we got back to the training centre, there were even more interviews."

"Then we should have just rescheduled."

"Now, now, Fernando." Andre never used nicknames -- not "Fer," not "Nando." Just "Fernando," like they were still working together and they had to address each other appropriately. "Why would we do that?" He approached the Spaniard and dusted off the lint from his impeccably-tailored club suit. "Then I would miss seeing you all dressed up to the nines."

He eased the jacket from Fernando's shoulders and then unbuttoned his waistcoat. He paused and glanced up at the younger boy. Fernando was still frowning, but his eyes followed Andre's fingers as they slipped off the delicate tie bar and then undid the knot around his collar. It didn't take long before his shirt fell to the floor, along with his belt and slacks and briefs.

"Besides, you should be celebrating," Andre said, pressing a kiss to Fernando's collarbone.

That finally brought a smile to the striker's face. "You too."

"We both will," Andre said. He stepped back, even as Fernando stood naked in front of him. "I should get the champagne."

The older man was only mid-turn when Fernando hooked him back. "Ah, ah. I've waited long enough."

He deftly braced Andre against the armoire and dropped to his knees. Andre gripped the edges to keep himself stable and prayed that Fernando would take it slow for now. It was futile, though. There was no way Fernando had worked off all the adrenaline that came with a big game such as the one Chelsea had just won over Arsenal.

Fernando couldn't even care to undress Andre. He just unzipped his pants and took out his cock, and in a flash, his lips were wrapped around the soft, pink head. He suckled at it until he could coax out the first few droplets of pre-cum, salty against his tongue. Andre mewled above him.

The Spaniard didn't want to waste his time on play, though. He formed his mouth into a firm "o" and then began to push forward. His lips ran slowly down Andre's cock, the slick pressure close and tight against the throbbing flesh. Andre crumpled against the dresser at the sensation, jaw dropped to moan soundlessly. It felt like he was penetrating Fernando.

Andre's breath grew ragged as Fernando kept going deeper. He felt his cock slip past the blonde's mouth and into the stricter confines of his throat. Every time he swallowed, his throat massaged at Andre's shaft.

"Fuck, you're getting better at this," the Portugese squirmed.

Fernando chuckled and the vibrations from his throat sent Andre keening.

When they started, the striker could barely take the first third of Andre's member, and now there were just one to two inches left. He stroked the base and played with the balls in his hands to compensate. Andre's fingernails scratched at the surface of the armoire as he tried to stay still.

"Take it easy, babe," Andre pleaded, but Fernando just sucked harder. He was a stubborn one.

Andre tried to ease the pressure by grabbing at the Spaniard's hair, but it must have been freshly-cut since it was shorter than he was used to and they slipped easily past his fingers.

There was never an issue between them that Andre was older or that he was a manager or that he was the top. Fernando could just as easily call the shots when he sucked Andre off like that.

"Come on, let me fuck you," the Portuguese said. He eyed Fernando's cock hungrily. Even untouched, it stood at attention between Fernando's legs.

With the promise of a bigger prize, Fernando let Andre's erection pop out of his mouth. He stood up and wiped the spit away from his face with the back of his hand.

"Do you want me to go get the champagne now?"

"Oh, now you're gonna get the champagne." Now that Andre was a thrust and a half away from coming.

Fernando smiled cheekily. "You need to take a breather or else you won't last very long, old man."

He padded around the hotel room to fetch them some drinks, naked as the day he was born and with no shred of shame. Andre watched his lover as he undressed too.

Of course Fernando had no cause for concern -- he was tall and strong and in his prime. With his shock of blonde hair, he was an ethereal vision set against the backdrop of their luxurious Victorian bedroom.

Fernando was pouring the champagne into flutes when Andre walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his body flush against the striker's back.

Fernando let his head rest against Andre's shoulders and relished the feeling of Andre's cock sliding in the valley between his butt cheeks.

"Drink?" He offered breathlessly.

Andre finished his glass in three, four gulps. He had more important things to do, namely preparing Fernando. He warmed the lube in his hands as the younger boy sipped on his champagne delicately.

Fernando choked on his drink as he felt Andre's fingers caress his pucker. "Could you at least warn me?" He gasped.

"Okay," Andre smirked. "Now." He drove one finger into Fernando's ass.

"Andre!" Fernando groaned as the finger wriggled inside him. "How about an early warning this time -- "

Another finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Fernando could barely focus his glare on Andre as the pain and pleasure clouded his mind. He put down his glass before he could drop it.

Andre scissored his fingers inside Fernando to loosen him up, making the blonde whimper pitifully. He tried to keep himself quiet by trailing kisses against the side of Andre's neck.

"Bed," the older man instructed.

Fernando lay down on his back on the mattress. Andre took him by the ankles, pushed them up until Fernando had his legs bent at the knee and folded close to his chest like he was curled into a ball.

"Keep your legs together."

Fernando nodded and made himself more compact. The position made sure that he was accessible but still as tight as possible.

He lined his cock along Fernando's entrance -- the slightest touch against his pucker already had the striker panting. He lost his breath completely when Andre sliced in slowly but deliberately, in one fluid movement.

Fernando shrieked out his lover's name, but it was drawn out and shuddering, it barely sounded like "Andre."

Andre pushed in until he was entirely sheathed inside the younger boy. Fernando was stretched impossibly wide around the base of his dick. He touched the point where their bodies joined and Fernando twitched violently underneath him.

"Move," Fernando said.

Andre didn't budge. Fernando frowned and rocked underneath him, but his position didn't afford him much space.

"Andre, baby, please. Move." He didn't like resorting to pleading, but he was desperate. He'd been horny ever since the game, and it hadn't been fun waiting for Andre for three hours to return from Manchester.

Andre just gave him that big, face-splitting grin of his. At most, he wiggled a little to make sure his erection enjoyed a snug fit inside Fernando.

"What are you doing? I thought we were supposed to be celebrating. This doesn't feel celebratory!" Fernando whined. He couldn't even reach his throbbing cock from under his folded legs. He couldn't even reach up to kiss the older man. He couldn't do anything.

"Shhh," Andre said.

Fernando closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillows. He let his irritation ebb away so he could focus on the sensation of fullness at his core. Andre's erection was firm and unyielding, and it felt like it was digging right into Fernando's gut.

"You're so big."

Andre's gaze darkened. A part of him knew that Fernando was just saying that to get a rise out of him, to get him to fuck the boy already. But a part of him still reacted instinctively, and his hips ground against the Spaniard.

Fernando hummed in satisfaction. Andre yielded and gave the blonde some friction, but he limited his thrusts to small jabs -- pulling out a fraction then pushing back in again. Fernando took what he could get though. He relished the tremors that racked through his body with every inch, every centimetre Andre slammed into him.

The Portuguese watched Fernando writhe like it was a show. "Don't you wish we had somebody else? I wish I could see you get fucked and sucked at the same time," he said, his voice thick and heavy with lust. 

"But you're not really fucking me right now."

Andre suddenly slid all the way out and then thrust back in sharply. Fernando's body jerked in surprise. "That's what you get for being mouthy."

Fernando frowned as the older man's movements slowed to small prods again, but he kept quiet this time. "Anyway, if you really want someone else..." He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scene, "That can be arranged."

"Yeah? Who would you pick?"

Fernando's eyes were still closed, but he smiled. "Maybe Juan."

"Mata?"

"Yeah. He's sweet."

Andre didn't know if he was jealous or turned on, but his body began to pick up pace. 

"Besides, Juan looks just like you."

Andre spread Fernando's legs so he could see his lover's cock. It was red and weeping. Fernando sighed with relief as he finally reached down to touch himself, his fingers trembling and his strokes clumsy.

"You'd get burns from Mata's stubble, though, if we let him suck you off."

Fernando smiled like a cat that got the cream. "All the better to remind you that you're with a man."

That did it for Andre. He flipped Fernando on his stomach with no warning and began to fuck him. A real good fuck this time around. The bed frame shook underneath them.

Fernando cursed up a storm as he tried to prop himself up on his hands and knees, but it felt like he was being attacked from all sides, and his body was thrown around like a rag doll as Andre drove his cock into his ass with wild abandon. He surrendered and collapsed on the mattress. Andre took a hold of his lover's limp body, pulling Fernando back by the hips to meet his every thrust.

The striker moaned against the pillows, the bedsheets cool against his sweaty skin. He couldn't reach down to touch himself with his body flat on the bed. He frantically rubbed his cock against the pillows instead, desperate to get some kind of friction on it. It was enough -- he was easy, really.

Andre began fucking him erratically and after two or three thrusts in rapid succession, he buried himself to the hilt inside Fernando and erupted. The striker could feel Andre's body shuddering behind him as he came in Fernando, the heat coating him inside. Fernando slid on the bedsheets to rub his throbbing member against the cushions. He forced his hand between his legs and though he couldn't grab his cock, he pressed the heel of his hand hard against the engorged flesh instead.

"Holy fuck!" Fernando groaned as he hit his climax, his vision whiting out for a split-second as the pleasure rolled through him in waves. Andre didn't stop fucking him through his orgasm, whispering dirty words in his ear to coax him on.

They came to a still not long after as their energy ran out. Andre laid himself flat over Fernando, spooning against him as they both tried to catch their breath. Andre snaked an arm between Fernando's legs and grabbed his dick. The Spaniard jumped, his cock still hypersensitive.

"You didn't get any attention, did you?" Andre said, scattering lazy kisses across Fernando's shoulders.

"Mm-hmm," Fernando hummed as the Portuguese rolled around his cock in his warm palm.

"Don't worry. I have plans for you," Andre said. He bit down on the younger boy's neck. The dull pain went straight to Fernando dick -- he could feel himself getting hard against the mattress.

"What kind of plans?"

Andre licked at the reddening bruise on the Spaniard's neck, kissed it one last time and then stood up. Fernando whined as the air-conditioning suddenly hit his sweaty back.

"Where are you going?" Fernando half-shouted, voice muffled by the cushions.

"I figured you might be thirsty. I'll be back with the champagne."

Fernando rolled on his back, his cock springing free of its entrapment. "Hurry the fuck up."

He heard the footsteps padding softly against the carpeting. He didn't think much of it until something -- someone -- caught his eye. Fernando immediately sat up straight when he realised who it was, scrambling with the bedsheets to cover up his modesty.

Juan was there. Right there in their bedroom. "I heard there was a celebration?"

Fernando stared at Juan and then Andre right behind him. Both with wavy hair and twinkling eyes and mischievous grins and too much stubble. He could already imagine the rough hair scraping over his skin as the two men explored his body. He shivered visibly and hugged the covers around him.

Andre gave Juan a gentle shove to the bed. "You two get acquainted. I'll pour us the drinks."


End file.
